


Quite the ladies man

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn/Drake smut. Written for the Uncharted kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the ladies man

It was a fun thing to see the change in Nathan Drake. When Harry first met him, he was faced with a self-loving, arrogant and cocky bastard, who braced himself with the amount of women he got laid already. It wasn't like Harry would have believed him, but thinking about it now – it was kind of ironic that said guy was pressed up against the wall now, practically moaning like the bitches he claimed to bang a couple weeks ago.

Harry hated the put-on behaviour from the very first second. Drake's whole acting, it was pretty much fake and Harry could see through it right away. He wanted to rip the arrogant, smug grin from the treasure hunter's face, wanted to embarrass him, make him show his real face. And until now, the brit was doing a pretty good job in achieving his plan.

His head was slammed back into the wall, making Nate groan in pain. The sharp hiss was silenced by Harry's eagier mouth over his lips though, who almost clashed their teeth together. The treasure hunter couldn't exactly recall how he got into this situation, but he didn't give a damn either. Fact was, he wasn't nowhere near drunk enough to tell him it was solely because of the alcohol later, no. His moans kind of gave away how much he enjoyed this anyway.

Harry felt the younger man's hand move up to his hair, but before he gave him the chance to even think about digging his fingers in or whatever he was about to do, he grabbed his wrist and pushed him right back into the wall. Nathan's little attempts of regaining some control over the situation were almost cute. There was still a little bit of denial in Nathan and Harry had the whole night to knock it out of him.

"What was that sound, I thought you like it rough?" Harry teased, when he released his mouth to look at him for a split second. Harry was the one with the smug grin on his face now. His free hand moved to the hem of Nathan's shirt, but before he took the time to stroke over the the well-built muscles, he grabbed the fabric, made two steps back and yanked him forward. Harry's foot connected with Nate's shinbone, he made the treasure hunter stumble and pushed him, right onto the hotel room bed.

The action erupted a surprised sound from Nate's throat, who almost fell face-first into the pillows. He managed to brace himself though, which didn't really matter in the end. Harry was at him in a second again, pulling him around and into a fierce kiss.

"What, speechless Drake? Don't know what to say? Oh I think it's a premiere." he heard the british man say and couldn't help but.. blush. Fucking great. A couple days ago he wouldn't have imagined to be pinned down on the bed by Harry Flynn for fucks sake, his new partner for their current mission. Earlier that evening, they went out to get some drinks and possibly find some ladies to get laid, but somehow the plan changed. Nate wasn't even gay. No. All the more shocking were his new found feelings for the guy, who managed to charm him in a very weird way. The sarcastic comments, the adrenaline rush after being on a run together, helping each other climbing over ledges and cliffs and constantly having his ass in the way while doing so. And Nate couldn't deny, Harry Flynn looked pretty good. He felt pretty good. For a guy. Oh and he was a good kisser. This was just another reason why Nathan's protests were so weak.

"Cut it, Flynn." he growled finally, even though it was a little late. And Harry knew it. The brit grinned at him, before he leaned down and started to work his hands under Nathan's shirt again. But this time, the shirt was removed, without much protest. Nathan tried to glare at him, but it didn't do anything.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't enjoy this. Because, you know what, mate? This bulge here likes to prove otherwise." Harry said, before grabbing him right between the legs to squeeze for a moment. He grinned again when it caused a big yelp from Nathan, who obviously didn't expect a move like that. Well good.

The taller man used the moment of surprise to capture his lips once again, not having to ask for entrance this time. His tongue stroked over Nathan's, who slowly seemed to get what was happening. Because now, he felt him kiss back, well even struggle a little. Oh yeah, Harry actually had trouble with keeping him on his back, having to use his full weight to press him back onto the mattress.

When he drew back, he felt the man underneath him even bite back a little, which caused a dark chuckle from Harry. He had planned to go slow on him, that's how he always imagined having his first time with Nathan – and boy, he had thought a lot about this lately – but now he changed his plan. Harry had quite some experience with men. And he was sure that Nathan didn't.

He slid down for a moment, losing his control over the other's body briefly. To his enjoyment, the younger man didn't even try to sit up or struggle anymore. "If your attempts at getting the ladies laid are as half-assed as the one's that you're using to make me stop now – then.. yeah, I would totally believe that you're a pimp." he teased and grinned to himself, when he saw the faint blush on Drake's face. No way, the wannabe-womanizer blushed?

Harry didn't wait any longer, he was quite excited for this himself and so was Nathan, obviously. The golden beltbuckle Nathan was so proud of, was opened quickly, as well as the jeans. Only then he heard a startled "W-wait!" and saw the brunette sat up.

"For what?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He stared at Nathan, who was obviously embarrassed and quite unsure of himself – or the situation. There was no reply. The brit snorted and used one hand to push Nate back. "Exactly." he murmured, before going on. "What a silly request." Flynn took a moment to free him from his pants entirely and cocked an eyebrow at Nathan's half naked form in front of him. Hey, it was quite a sight. Harry was sure that until now, no one had ever seen Nathan Drake like this.

"I mean.. " he continued, while his hand wandered to the waistband of the other man's shorts. "Look." The pants were pulled down in a second, revealing Drake's hard member. Nathan didn't look, of course, but Harry knew the situation just embarrassed him further. "Already so hard. Look at yourself, Drake." he murmured, before giving his cock a teasingly slow stroke. A shaky moan escaped from Nathan's throat, the boy didn't even seem to try to hold it back. Harry laughed a little. "You really like this. Who would have thought. The great Nathan Drake, ladies reason for wet dreams, actually rather enjoys dick up his ass." He heard him choke on his words and cocked an eyebrow. "What? You don't? Well, we will see."

Nathan's eyes went wide right then. He was sober enough to recognize what was going on and nothing of it was happening in the heat of motion, like he would have liked it. No. Harry made sure Nathan witnessed every single one of his moves, words and strange sensations. And holy crap, Nathan loved it. In a very weird way. Obviously, he was a little bit afraid of that and couldn't really imagine having gay sex in about.. right now, but didn't want to back out of it either. He enjoyed it too much.

Harry was leaning over, very close to Nathan's face, but didn't kiss him, like the other may expected him to do. All he did was to pull open the night drawer and taking a small bottle of lube out of it. Hey, he was prepared and worked all week to get the boy laid – of course there was lube in the night drawer. He opened the tube with a little 'pop', before he positioned himself between Nate's legs. He wasn't going to hurt him, he wanted him to enjoy it, maybe even make him beg for more.

Before he continued, he took a moment to just look at Nathan, all naked and sprawled out before him. His face was flushed and the treasure hunter didn't even dare to look back at him, he was way too embarrassed. But either way, he didn't back out of this and Harry surely let him have enough opportunities for it until now. The brit moved closer again and Nathan visibly tensed, obviously knowing what was going to come next. Harry almost snorted again. It was funny to see him torn between lust and pride.. or fear, he wasn't so sure about that. And until now, the show hadn't even started.

"Hey, seriously Nate. Relax a little, will you? I'm not going to hurt you." he said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at him. He felt like he had to calm him down a little bit. "It's your first time with a guy, right? Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." The smug grin was back on his face, a little reassurance was nice, wasn't it? He coated his fingers, before the experienced brit's digit worked his way right up to Nathan's entrance, slowly probing and teasing at it. The treasure hunter tensed again, but this time Harry didn't give a damn about warning him. One finger slid in and despite wanting to rush that now.. he actually gave him some time to adjust to the feeling. But just a little. Because after all, Harry was effected by the sight in front of him as well. And he wouldn't deny it: seeing Drake in this state was making him feel all hot himself.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut when he felt him enter. Holy crap, this was really happening. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird as hell. Not enjoyable either. Ah man, he was embarrassed already. The position was quite a vulnerable one and he didn't even want Harry to look at him right now. He put an arm over his eyes, as if that would help the situation at all. Just then, he felt the digit move inside and there was a certain spot. It made him hiss a little at first, then he gasped when Harry brushed against it again. "Ah, found it." he heard the other man murmur, who sounded quite satisfied. He probably grinned as well, Nate could hear it in his voice. Oh god, so much for not enjoying this..

Nate threw his head back into the pillow and started biting his lip. Holy crap, this felt so good. Harry had hardly touched his dick yet, but Nate already had to hold back his moans. He felt Harry probing inside him, trying to stretch him for what was about to come – oh god, the thought alone made him shiver again. The weird feeling was almost gone and suddenly, Harry brushed against that sweet spot again, not too hard, but not too soft either, just about right.

It happened pretty much suddenly, for both of them. Nathan's mouth went slack, while a silent cry escaped. He instantly jolted and arched his back, while he came all over both of their bodies. When he removed the arm, his eyes were wide open suddenly, but he didn't see anything but stars for a while. He slowly came down from his climax and major embarrassment set in. It was nothing compared to the feeling from before. Being in front of Harry, all naked and with spread legs? Piece of cake. Coming all over himself and way too soon because of being prepared? He would never live it down. His cheeks flamed up and he couldn't bring out a single word, which wasn't only because of his now ragged breathing.

Harry just stared for a moment, totally taken aback by the sudden orgasm of the treasure hunter. He could feel his muscles contract around him, felt the trickles of cum on his face, but couldn't quite comprehend the situation right away. Did he just.. come from fingering? He had barely touched him anywhere else tonight, so..

They just stared at each other for a moment. Harry was surprised Nathan could even keep eye contact. He was obviously embarrassed as fuck, judging by the color of his cheeks. They blinked a couple of times and shared an awkward moment, still remaining in their positions. Then Harry's brain went off and he practically glomped him.

"You. are. so. bloody. hot." he murmured, right before he kissed him all longingly. Hell, he didn't care that Nathan was still embarrassed. Harry could easily take that from him now. Nathan looked utterly sexy, when he was all embarrassed and flushed and it was just cute as well how he tried to hide his face then.

Bloody great, so much for going to tease the hell out of the cocky bastard. It was so hard to hold himself back now and not just ravish him right away. He could feel how Nathan relaxed against him and Harry was glad for that. The brit backed away a little to remove his shirt, only to look at it for a moment, when he made a face. "This was my best shirt and you stained it." he stated flatly, before throwing it away into the corner of the room anyway. He heard a chuckle in response and saw a move he didn't quite expect. At all. Nate leaned up and licked the little bit of cum away that was still on Flynn's cheek.

He stared at him again, his mouth open slightly, but all Nathan could do was chuckle again. "What? Oi Harry, I think you are blushing, mate." the brunette said and even wondered himself were the self-confidence was coming from out of sudden. He didn't know. Nate was somehow relieved, the situation couldn't become more embarrassing anymore, right? And Harry seemed to like it anyway, so why worry about it anymore? He shot him a longingly glance and licked over his lips real slow, tasting his own cum on them. As much as Harry could see through him before, Nathan could do the same thing now. Harry wanted him. And as much as it excited Nate, he wanted him to suffer now as well. Just a little.

Nate couldn't really fulfill his plan though, not with Harry snapping back into reality so soon. The brit quirked an eyebrow, before buggering about with his belt. "Oh really? Maybe it's because you are so shamefully open about wanting my cock up your ass?" he countered, grinning right back at Nathan. "Now, hold still." he murmured, taking out his belt from his loops and tying Nathan up to the bed post in one smooth motion. It wasn't too tight and the treasure hunter could probably slip out of it if he really tried, but Harry didn't think he would want to anyway.

Nathan let out a startled yelp now. Harry was acting so fast, he could barely comprehend the action, nor do something about it. "W-what. Let me go, we're not-" He got cut off by the taller man's lips again. Nathan tried to pull against his restrainings a little. Okay, he could really get out of it, it would take him a moment, but..

Harry smirked. "I hope you can last a little longer this time, Drakey Boy." he teased, enjoying the look on Nathan's face. He kissed the corner of his lips, a surprisingly soft gesture, before he slid down a little. His face was greeted with Nathan's soft cock and he decided to change the current state. He could hear Nathan gulp upon the realisation about what was going to come next and grinned, before taking his member in his hand and then started to engulf the tip in his hot mouth. Harry could still tell that Nathan was sensitive from his earlier climax, but hey. They had time. He would coax him back into life.

Harry lazily sucked on the tip, then removed his hand a little, only to lick up and down the whole length as well. Shortly after, he had Nathan panting and squirming underneath him again and slowly, he got a little impatient himself. It was hard to watch him like this. Literally. But he didn't want to show it so openly. He took his time with preparing Nathan though, still not wanting to hurt him. The brit made sure as well to not casually brush against his prostate again, but not because he feared Nathan could come again, no. He knew the boy liked it, so he wanted to avoid it, of course.

Nathan had his hands tied up over his head and all he could do was moan and try to buck his hips into the right direction. He couldn't just grab Harry and lead him like he wanted to. Telling him what to do was the other thing, but too close to begging for his taste. So he.. tried to make it sound like an order. "Quit the teasing already."

"What was that? You need more preparation? Can do that." Harry said and Nathan could practically hear the smug grin on his face.

"Fuck you." Nate growled, trying to buck his hips once again.

"You're pretty mean for someone in your position. I thought you wanted something from me?"

"God damn it, Flynn."

"Just say it, chum."

"You know exactly what I want."

"Really? I'm not so sure about-"

"Fuck me."

"What? I don't think I heard-"

"Just do it already." Nate said with clear frustration in his voice. Harry grinned. Well well, Nate had enough already. And so did he. His hands started to fumble hastily with his pants, they got pushed out of the way really fast. Without further explanation, he positioned himself against Nate's entrance, quirking an eyebrow at him one last time. "You sure you are ready?" he tried to tease again, sounding almost a little amused.

Nathan groaned at him. "Fuck me already."

"As you wish." Flynn said and pushed in his full length all at once. A jolt of pain shot through the treasure hunter's body and he arched up a little, grimacing in the progress. Oh god. He didn't expect it to hurt that much. Harry gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling, but not for long. He started to move his hips, when he closed his eyes for a moment and built up a slow rhythm. His breathing became a little ragged, while he leaned in closer to Nathan, who was already squirming and moaning freely underneath. "Ha.. so you love having cock up your ass, Drake." he managed to say.

"Shaddup." came the hoarse reply, and Nathan tried to move his hips into the right direction. "Just.. please.. do it like.. before." he said, wanting to wrap his arms around Harry, just to pull him a little closer, but plainly couldn't because of his restrainings. It was frustrating. "Please." he whined.

Harry grunted in reply and tried to change the angle of his thrusts a little, then Nathan started to react. He moaned a lot more louder now, threw his head back into the pillow and arched up a little. "Like this." he heard him half-say, half-moan. The brit could feel the hotness building up between them, when he tried to thrust in even harder, making Nate's head bang against the headboard. Harry felt his own climax coming closer, so he grabbed in between them and started stroking Nathan's member in the same pace as his thrusts.

Then he felt Nathan's backthrusts becoming more and more irritated. The treasure hunter squeezed his eyes shut once again, before whimpered a high-pitched "Fuck!" and spasmed. He came all over them, once again making a mess over both of their bodies. Harry could feel the clenching of his muscles around him, practically milking him into his own orgasm. He grunted and with two more thrusts, he came inside, burrying his head into Nate's shoulder and groaning in the procress.

They stayed like this for a couple of moments, trying to regain their breaths. Then Harry started to laugh lightly against his collar bone, before he pulled out and started to loosen the belt around Nathan's wrist. "And I really thought you would be a quickstarter." he teased, when he lay down beside him.

"Fuck off, Flynn. I am a real hit with the ladies." he retorted and punched him lightly in the sides, before rubbing over his sore wrists.

"Ah yeah, I see." he heard Harry chuckle, before he put his arm around him and pulled him into his touch slightly. "Come here, womanizer." Nathan rolled his eyes at him, before he relaxed into the touch. "I won't tell anyone about the way you enjoyed this."

Nate rolled his eyes at him once again, before he drifted off to sleep with a light smile on his face.


End file.
